Un avenir auspicieux ?
by Almayen
Summary: [8x03] "Vous pensiez réellement ce que vous disiez dans les cryptes ? Que nous aurions dû rester mariés ?" "Je crois, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin, que cela nous aurait évité de nombreuses déconvenues." Conversation entre Tyrion et Sansa après la bataille de Winterfell. [SansaxTyrion] [Braime]


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ! Ceci est ma participation au deuxième défi collectif organisé par la page Bibliothèque de fictions. Il fallait écrire sur un défi donné par un autre participant mystère tandis qu'une autre personne composait sur le notre. J'ai tiré le défi de cette chère **Angelica R**, qui consistait à placer les mots " _solitude, __courir, c__olère, __larmes, __joie_" Ma contrainte était qu'_un personnage devait faire un monologue, pensé ou parlé_. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : cela me fait très étrange de penser que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'écris un texte sur GOT pendant que la série est en cours de diffusion. Dire que dans trois semaines, c'est terminé...

Oh, j'allais oublier. **Spoiler du 8x03 ! Je répète : SPOILER 8x03.**

**Autre note :** je respecte tout ce qui s'est passé dans le 8x03, j'ai juste rajouté un peu de mélodrame (rien de bien méchant) pour Jaime.

_Disclaimer : Game of thrones appartient à GRRM._

* * *

Il l'avait trouvé assise une pierre qui appartenait à ce qui était autrefois la tour centrale de Winterfell. Elle faisait jouer distraitement les chaînes de son collier, le regard vide et triste. Tyrion n'osait pas briser sa **solitude** – peut-être préférait-elle demeurer dans ses pensées, sans avoir à se montrer enjouée, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de devoir faire si elle devait converser.

C'était après tout ce que l'on attendait d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Être soulagés, heureux, souriants. Après tout, ils avaient gagné la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs – et après s'être refait, Jon et Daenerys étaient partis défaire Cersei. _Ensemble_. Ils récupèreraient leur trône _ensemble_, et règneraient côte à côte. Leur victoire ne faisait aucun doute (sa sœur pouvait bien se targuer d'avoir la compagnie dorée, mais que valait une flotte contre deux dragons ?) Après avoir vaincu la menace du nord, le royaume serait pour la première depuis longtemps dirigé par un roi juste et une reine bonne.

Oui, ils auraient dû se réjouir. La grande majorité d'entre eux était d'ailleurs heureuse.

Mais pas eux.

Si Tyrion avait été grandement ému d'apprendre la mort du jeune Greyjoy, Sansa était éteinte depuis qu'elle avait appris la fin de son ami. _Theon s'est montré héroïque_, avait annoncé Bran Stark à sa sœur. Le mot « héroïque » semblait étrange dans la bouche impassible du garçon et Tyrion y avait vu là un ultime sursaut de la conscience de Bran Stark, qui avait momentanément oublié ses airs froids pour apporter un dernier réconfort à son ainée. Cela n'avait toutefois pas empêché ses **larmes** de couler – Theon avait été son ami, son confident, le seul à comprendre réellement ce qu'était une vie où le souvenir de Ramsay Bolton vous hantait encore chaque instant.

\- Vous en voulez ?

La voix le tira de ses pensées. Tyrion avisa le flacon de main qu'elle lui tendait, et la rejoignit sur la pierre bancale et poussiéreuse en marmonnant « _Je veux bien. Merci._ ».

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, seul le bruit des gorgées de vins avalées tranchant le silence. Elle demanda finalement :

\- Il y a du nouveau ?

Tyrion repris une gorgée de vin dans une tentative d'affirmer sa voix.

\- Non.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée. Je… nous avons eu nos différents, mais j'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Dieux… rajouta-telle dans un rire sarcastique, si l'on m'avait dit que j'en viendrais à m'inquiéter pour un Lannister…

\- Vous ne vous seriez pas inquiétée pour moi ?

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de détourner le visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si. Bien sûr. Vous êtes un homme bon.

\- Je suis flatté. Vous savez, rajoutât-il après une courte pause, Jaime est un homme bon également.

\- Disons que sa bonté est plus difficilement visible. Mais il est venu ici et s'est battu à nos côtés… alors, oui. J'imagine qu'on peut dire que Jaime Lannister est un homme bon.

Elle ria franchement en répétant sa dernière phrase. _Jaime Lannister est un homme bon_. Cela devait être une blague que seule elle pouvait comprendre – mais après tout ce que les Lannister lui avait fait subir, Tyrion ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de trouver sa propre inquiétude cocasse. Elle se tut brusquement, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir ? Daenerys vous a demandé de venir en campagne avec elle en tant que main du roi, et vous avez demandé à rester auprès de lui. Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas allé une seule fois à son chevet dans les deux semaines qui se sont écoulées.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Peut-être que je ne suis pas resté pour Jaime mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah oui, et pour qui ?

\- Vous, par exemple ?

Ses yeux le considèrent un moment, avant qu'elle ne prononce son prénom d'un ton ferme :

\- Tyrion. Dites moi la vérité. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allez le voir ?

\- Je ne peux pas le voir dans son état. Jaime… Jaime est mon repère, comprenez-vous ? C'est le seul de ma famille à m'avoir aimé. Cersei me détestait mais lui… Jaime était le seul à se comporter comme un grand frère normal. Il écoutait mes histoires sans broncher. Mieux. Il faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, posait des questions et ponctuait son écoute de « oh » et de « ah ». Et ça, pas uniquement quand j'étais enfant… C'est lui qui a écouté avec patience mes crises de **colère**, mes discours enflammés et mes divagations diverses et variées. C'est celui qui m'a protégé toute ma vie. Alors le voir allongé sur un lit, les yeux clos comme s'il était déjà mort… je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après un temps, son chevet est déjà bien gardé.

La bataille avait été rude pour tout le monde et nombreux avaient reçu des coups – certains avaient écopés de quelques égratignures quand d'autres se voyaient amputer d'un bras ou d'une jambe.

Et puis il y avait Jaime… Jaime qui n'avait pas démenti son talent d'épéiste, qui s'était toujours battu en première ligne, qui avait triomphé de dizaines de marcheurs blancs malgré la perte de sa main d'épée. Jaime, qui avait finalement reçu un coup plus puissant que les autres – un coup sur le crâne, de ceux qui vous laissent momentanément abruti et sans repère. Pour Jaime, le momentanément s'était transformé en heures, jours, semaines.

C'était lady – _non, ser_ – Brienne, qui n'avait jamais quitté son côté lors de la bataille, qui avait crié pour un mestre. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait plus de mestres – c'était Samwell Tarly qui avait conclu qu'ils ne pourraient rien fait à part attendre que Jaime se réveille. _Comme s'il ne pouvait pas deviner ça tout seul_, avait pensé amèrement Tyrion.

Mais il n'avait rien dit. Sam avait raison. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était attendre – et Tyrion s'était exécuté docilement. Il avait refusé de suivre sa reine jusqu'à Port-Réal – et les sept savaient combien il aurait aimé être là et assister à la mort de sa sœur. Il attendait cela depuis si longtemps… mais voir la vie quitter les yeux de Cersei ne valait en rien ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir les yeux de son frère se rouvrir à la vie. Chose que son abruti de frère refusait obstinément de faire depuis maintenant quinze jours, condamnant son cadet à espérer que la situation évolue tout en se surprenant parfois à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. _S'ils vous plait… laissez-le en vie_. Il se sentait parfois idiot, à déclamer des inepties à des êtres qui n'existaient manifestement pas – sinon pourquoi avoir autorisé des êtres vils tels que Cersei ou Joffrey, pour qui même le roi de la nuit paraissait plus humain ?

Oui, prier n'avait aucun sens. Mais il avait senti une sorte de réconfort lorsqu'il avait surpris Brienne, les yeux clos sur le corps de son frère, murmurant les noms des sept dieux – _il n'était pas le seul à prier pour Jaime Lannister_. Peut-être Brienne était encore en train de s'adresser au guerrier et à l'étranger en ce moment même. Peut-être – sûrement. Elle n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jaime depuis la bataille, somnolant sur une chaise branlante à côté du lit, et lui faisant avaler tant bien que mal quelques gorgées de la soupe qui le maintenait en vie. Elle veillait sur lui comme un véritable mestre, et Tyrion n'aurait été même pas surpris qu'elle s'occupe aussi de nettoyer ses déjections – Jaime n'avait jamais expliqué en détail les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient vécu, lui et Brienne, lors de leur captivité, mais Tyrion se doutait qu'elle avait dû déjà voir son frère dans de pires états.

Je me demande ce qu'ils doivent se dire, avait-il ajouté pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Sûrement sont-ils en train de se disputer. Vous savez, leur classique « Régicide » et « fillette ». On pourrait croire qu'après avoir défendu devant tout Winterfell le « régicide » et avoir anoblit la « fillette » ils seraient passés à autre chose, mais non… Oui, ils doivent certainement se disputer. Je suis sûr que Jaime est capable d'insulter quelqu'un dans son sommeil.

.

Ce que Tyrion ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était qu'il se trompait en disant cela. Brienne de Tarth était effectivement en train de prier, mais ces messages désespérés n'abritait aucune remarque acide envers Jaime Lannister. La femme chevalier venait de donner un peu d'eau au corps étendu avant de timidement enlever une plume provenant de l'oreiller décrépi du lit s'était logée dans ses cheveux blonds. Avisant sa main qui tremblait, elle la ramena sur sa poitrine dans une tentative vaine de cacher sa perte de contrôle – sans grand succès. Brienne s'étonnait de ressentir autant de peur en ce moment – après tout, elle avait survécu à une bataille contre des êtres immortels. Mais peut-être la différence tenait-elle dans ce fait : Jaime Lannister n'était pas immortel. Et cela la terrifiait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part préserver du mieux qu'elle pouvait son corps pour espérer qu'il puisse se réveiller. Ça, et prier.

_Je vous en supplie. Laissez le en vie. Je sais que Jaime Lannister n'est pas le meilleur des hommes. C'est un idiot arrogant, qui a fait des choses terribles. Mais c'est aussi un homme d'honneur. Mais vous êtes des dieux, non ? Vous devez déjà le savoir. Alors pourquoi le laisser ainsi ? Faites le revenir. S'il vous plaît. Je sais que je suis pas grand-chose… à vrai dire, je ne suis qu'une fille, qui vous implore de laisser la vie sauve à celui qu'elle… qu'elle aime. Mais c'est vrai… vous devez recevoir de nombreuses prières constitués de ces mêmes mots. Pourquoi vous soucieriez plus de moi qu'une autre ? A moins que vous n'existiez tout simplement pas..._

Vous vous mettez à douter des sept, fillettes ? J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous ma parole.

Brienne resta interloquée en entendant la voix rauque qui provenait du lit. Elle ne put articuler qu'un « Ser Jaime… » avant de se précipiter sur le lit pour forcer le corps qui essayait déjà tant bien que mal de sortir du lit à rester allongé. Elle réussit sans grande difficulté, ce qui lui valut des yeux noirs de la part de Jaime – ce dont Brienne ne se soucia gère. Elle était à dire vrai tellement heureuse de voir ses yeux en vie qu'elle ne réalisa qu'après coup que si Jaime avait entendu sa remise en question des dieux, il y avait fort à parier que d'autres confidences lui soient parvenues à l'oreille…

.

Oui, Tyrion ne pouvait pas savoir cela – même si à en juger l'air connaisseur de son interlocutrice, celle-ci savait très bien ce que Brienne et Jaime pouvaient bien se dire. Tyrion ne posa pas de question à la vue du sourire en coin qui ornait le visage de Sansa Stark, mais en posa une lorsque ce dernier vint à se faner.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, la dame de Winterfell lui tendis un parchemin qui se trouvait jusqu'ici dans sa poche. Tyrion parcouru rapidement les lignes, surpris.

\- Une demande de mariage ?

\- Oui, soupira Sansa. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que nous avons triomphé de la longue nuit et certains se précipitent déjà pour avoir ma main. Enfin, ajouta-t-elle avec dérision, pour avoir Winterfell surtout.

\- Et pourquoi pas vous ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, forçant Tyrion à développer son idée.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils veulent forcément vous épouser pour Winterfell ? Vous êtes jolie, réfléchie, brave. Vous avez survécu à tout et à tout le monde par votre courage et votre intelligence. Si je ne vous avez pas déjà pris pour femme une fois, je vous épouserai pour cela, avec ou sans Winterfell.

Elle le considéra pendant un instant, avant de le regarder fixement.

\- Vous pensiez réellement ce que vous disiez dans les cryptes ? Que nous aurions dû rester mariés ?

\- Je crois, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin, que cela nous aurait évité de nombreuses déconvenues.

Prenant rapidement son souffle, Sansa déclara :

\- Je suis la dame de Winterfell. Je ne quitterai jamais le nord. Mes parents me considérerai comme folle de dire une chose pareille d'un Lannister, mais vous feriez un bon lord. Votre frère est destiné à diriger Castral Roc, vous n'auriez pas de revenus. Tandis qu'en tant que lord de Winterfell… vous auriez une rente. Il fait plus froid dans nos contrées, mais nous avons de quoi vous occuper… Nous avons reconstitué notre bibliothèque, saviez-vous ? Mais vous n'êtes même pas obligé de rester ici. Vous pourriez poursuivre votre rôle de main du roi à Port-Réal. Mais vous m'aurez donné votre nom, m'offrant la liberté de m'affranchir de ces propositions de mariage. Quand à moi… je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir, à vrai dire. A part…

\- Vous… vous me demandez de vous épouser ?

\- Le terme plus juste serait que je vous demande de rester mon époux. Mais oui, vous avez compris l'idée. Ce n'est pas une proposition d'amour que je vous fait. Ni même d'alliance. Je pense que nous avons subit une de ses épreuves qui nous font réaliser que les querelles ne servent à rien – la seule à ne l'avoir pas encore compris est Cersei. Lorsque celle-ci sera destituée, je pense sincèrement que ce royaume sera en paix et pourra se passer d'alliances entre familles. Parce que nous avons vécu l'horreur, nous allons essayer de vivre les uns avec les autres. Bien sûr, dans quelques décennies, les hommes auront oublié ces temps durs et recommencerons à s'entretuer. C'est ainsi que l'humain est fait, et il en sera toujours de même. Mais nous sommes ici et maintenant. Profitons-en pour envisager une union, qui ne serait basée ni sur l'amour ni sur un jeu d'alliance, mais sur un respect mutuel. Je pense que nous l'avons tous les deux mérités.

Tyrion Lannister resta un moment silencieux, considérant ses paroles. Il demanda alors, l'air innocent :

\- Vous ne m'empêcheriez pas d'aller voir des prostituées ?

\- Vous ne me forceriez pas à consommer notre mariage ?

\- Vous ai-je déjà prise de force ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais prise tout court.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il dans un rire. Alors… oui, lady Sansa Stark, dame de Winterfell, j'accepte de rester votre époux.

Ses paroles solennelles lui tirèrent un sourire sincère. Sansa aussi avait l'air heureuse – du moins tout aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsque la mort d'un proche était aussi récente. Mais Tyrion avait l'impression qu'elle ressentait réellement de la **joie** depuis la fin de la bataille. Savoir qu'il en était responsable lui procurait une étrange sensation il ne put essayer de la décrypter d'avantage car ils furent interrompus par Podrick Payne, à bout de souffle.

\- Mon lord… ma lady… il… il s'est réveillé…

En entendant ces mots, Tyrion se redressa immédiatement. Il redonna le parchemin à Sansa en effectuant une rapide révérence :

\- Chère ancienne ex-épouse future de nouveau femme, je vous donne congé. Je vais voir Jaime.

Si Podrick fut interloqué en entendant la formule alambiquée, il ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage et se plaça au côté de Tyrion qui trottinait tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre. Tyrion savait qu'il devait avoir une démarche ridicule, à **courir** ainsi sur ses petites jambes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Car son frère s'était réveillé. Son frère était vivant, il allait bien et il… il était en train d'embrasser Brienne de Tarth.

Lorsque les deux chevaliers avisèrent la silhouette figée de Tyrion qui se dessinait dans la porte, ils se séparèrent, bégayant des propos incohérents qui sonnaient comme des tentatives de justification. Avisant la rougeur qui parcourait mutuellement leurs joues, le visage de Tyrion se fendit d'un sourire sadique. Entre un mariage qui ne lui paraissait pas être une contrainte et un champ de taquineries qui s'ouvrait à lui devant la relation naissante de son frère… oui, l'avenir s'annonçait auspicieux.


End file.
